1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for controlling the detonation of a mine for the combating of vehicles, in particular armored vehicles such as tanks, with an electronically-triggered detonating arrangement and, moreover, relates to a mine including a triggering device which is actuated pursuant to the inventive process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to combat naval vessels, land vehicles or aircraft it is known to employ mines whose detonating arrangements are activated through the intermediary of electronically-controlled triggering devices; for example, upon contact or, in the case of remote-effect mines, upon the reaching of a predetermined degree of proximity.
The present invention is predicated on the recognition that the tactical effectiveness of mines can be improved when they respond only selectively to objects, the combating of which is particularly rewarding or, respectively, particularly essential, so that the effect of laid down distributed or ejected mines will not become purposeless when they are brought to detonation by objects which are not rewarding from a military standpoint.
Based on the foregoing recognition, the present invention has as its object the provision of a process and of a mine of that constructional type which leads to an enhanced degree of mine effectiveness.